Papel y Acero
by Delta Elena
Summary: Dos personas tan diferentes como el papel y el acero pero con los mismos sentimientos...los mismos sentimientos del gremio mas peculiar que pudiera existir amor y amistad que los uniran por el resto de sus dias


**Derechos correspondientes a sus respetivos dueños en este caso Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para hacer esta historia; espero les guste la historia aunque tardía por el 14 de febrero pero el amor es más que un solo día comercial, al menos eso es lo que yo creo.**

**Algo de esta linda pareja que espero se de algún día, uno nunca sabe lo que podría pasar…**

**Papel y Acero**

Gajeel recorría las calles totalmente molesto seguido de Lily que solo le miraba en silencio al no comprender que le ocurría, el aura negra que le rodeaba no era algo fuera de lo normal viniendo del dragón slayer de acero; pero ese día su aura estaba totalmente fuera de si

—Que te ocurre—El pequeño gato negro cansado de haber dado más de cinco vueltas alrededor del gremio decidió que ya era demasiado.

—Demonios…no puedo perder contra nadie, soy fuerte e invencible—

Lily solo levanto la ceja al quedar más confuso con aquella respuesta cruzando sus brazos mientras la gente solo los evadía por el temor que les causaba el chico de larga cabellera negra.

—Acaso alguien te reto—

—Hoy…hoy…—

—Si…—

Lily le miraba fijamente totalmente compenetrado con Gajeel que podría ser tan serio para tenerlo así, tal vez un mago muy poderoso de un gran gremio o algún retador que use magia oscura; tenía que haber una razón muy poderosa para que estuviera en tal estado

—Algo terrible ocurrirá…no puedo perder…—

—Dímelo pronto, necesitas ayuda para pelear—

—El baile de esta noche…es en parejas…de hombre con…una mujer… ¡una mujer!—

Lily cayó de espaldas al escuchar lo que decía con una enorme venita sobre su frente

—Que broma es esa —

—Natsu ira con Lucy…no puedo perder contra él, soy más fuerte que el…—

Dio un gran suspiro el pequeño gato negro cruzando sus brazos mientras pensaba

—En ese caso solo debes invitar a una chica al baile—

La cara de Gajeel le dijo más de lo que él podría haberle preguntado, así que solo se puso a pensar con detenimiento y comprender sus razones de su desesperación por no perder en aquella peculiar "Batalla".

—Pero quien querría ir conmigo…—

Notando que lograba un pequeño avance Lily ya sabía cómo lidiar con los cambios que tenía el chico tal vez porque se parecían un poco entre sí.

—Que te parece Cana—

—Bebe más que yo…—Cruzando los brazos de solo imaginar a los pocos minutos de entrar al gremio con ella.

—Evergreen…—

—Demasiado ruidosa—

—Juvia—

—Demasiado rara…y andará tras Gray—Recordando cómo le gustaba a la chica estar persiguiéndole

—Lisanna o tal vez Mirajane—

—Su problemático hermano…o ellas mismas—

—Erza—

Ambos negaron con la cabeza de inmediato

—Porque no le pides a Lucy que te preste a uno de sus espíritus tal vez virgo—

—¡Ni de broma! Seré el hazme reír si llego con uno de sus locos espíritus—

—Ya sé que te parece Levy—

El gato observo su reacción en espera de alguna negativa pero tardo mucho en responder

—El duendecillo…no es mala idea—

—Bien ahora solo debes pedirle que vaya contigo al baile—

La cara Gajeel cambio rápidamente de semblante tratando de ocultarlo lo más que podía, no le había pasado por la cabeza…pero su orgullo era más fuerte que nada así que tendría que ver cómo lograr que Levy aceptara la invitación y tenía que darse prisa había olvidado al grupo de amigos que tenia los cuales podrían arruinar sus planes.

En tanto en el gremio todos hacían arreglos para la fiesta que pronto se realizaría, las chicas estaban bastante emocionadas muchas ya tenían parejas y otras no parecían preocupadas por ello; era el caso de Erza que llevaba una de sus tantas armaduras cambiantes creyendo que era lo ideal para aquella noche.

—Lucy…creo que Erza terminara leyendo otro libro de su famosa colección—Susurrándole al oído de la rubia los famosos libros hentai que tanto gustaban a la pelirroja.

—Porque lo dices con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa—Lucy no pudo ocultar su rubor al recordar la ocasión en que se entero de su peculiar gusto por la lectura.

—No sé, creo que nadie se atreve a invitarla a pesar de que es muy hermosa—

—Levy ya verás que te invitaran, eres muy linda e inteligente—Adivinando la inquietud de su amiga en relación a toda esa conversación tan peculiar.

—Gracias…pero— negando con la cabeza y sonreírle nuevamente a la rubia —por cierto supe que Natsu te invito al baile

—Si…pero no sé si sentirme feliz por ello…cuando le dijeron que Happy no contaba como pareja de baile y Erza hablo de la danza de sus espadas me lo pidió como salida.

—Ja, Ja, Ja, así es Natsu pero sé que te la pasaras muy bien—

—Gracias Levy…—

Pero en el fondo la chica solo deseaba que una persona le invitara, sabía que sus queridos amigos irían con ella al baile pero no sabía si en aquella ocasión le agradaría eso; pero el fuerte portado hizo que todos voltearan a la entrada a Gajeel que entraba a paso duro en dirección a Levy quien permanecía estática y sumamente nerviosa.

— ¡Levy! iras conmigo al baile—

Señalándola con el dedo en un fuerte grito la chica le miraba asombrada sin lograr soltar alguna palabra tratando de decir algo pero en breves momentos el alto chico de metal salía tan rápido como había entrado sin pronunciar absolutamente nada más.

—Pero que se cree eso sonó más a una orden…Levy—

—Lucy nos vemos después—

La rubia solo observo como su amiga salía corriendo creyendo que la situación había sido demasiado incomoda para ella debido a su timidez; pero lo que no sospechaba era que Levy corría con todas sus fuerzas y el corazón más que adelantado en dirección hacia las tiendas por un hermoso atuendo para aquella celebración.

Gajeel caminaba rápidamente buscando un lugar donde sentarse Lily le hacía señas para que fuera a sentarse donde el comía algo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Bien parece que le dijiste—

—Así es, Ja, Ja, Ja, soy en verdad muy poderoso—

—Y parece que te dijo que si eso es muy bueno—

El chico se quedo petrificado mientras giraba su rostro para ver al gato negro que le miraba ahora confundido

—Me tenía que…contestar…—

El gato cruzo sus brazos suspirando al ver como había terminado aquello

—Y por qué estas tan feliz entonces…—

—Yo le dije…—

—Le ordenaste…—

—Es lo mismo…—

—A las chicas no es lo mismo…—

—Ahora que hare…debe estar molesta—

—Pues no te quedara más remedio que dar la cara…o pedirle disculpas antes de la fiesta—

—Ahhh….que complicado es esto, debería ser tan fácil como tener una pelea—

Lily solo negó con la cabeza al ver como se complicaba el mismo con una simple cita, pero en el fondo disfrutaba bastante del sufrimiento del chico de metal.

En tanto Levy se movía de tienda en tienda buscando la prenda ideal para esa noche, no podía ocultar esa emoción pero su corazón latía con tanta fuerza con la sola idea de que Gajeel le había invitado al baile así que quería que el chico estuviera orgulloso de ella.

Lo que no sabía era que por su gran emoción no se daba cuenta que por toda la ciudad Gajeel la seguía buscando sin descanso creyendo que la chica no quería verlo.

Levy sonreía al final del día y tener el preciado vestido que tanto le costó elegir, no supo como había ocurrido todo pero desde los últimos acontecimientos en la isla Tenrou durante el examen de clase S; las veces que se arriesgo por salvarla y protegerla a pesar de las muchas burlas que le hacía por su tamaño y el sentirse utilizada para que el pudiera pelear con Natsu o Erza.

Bajo un momento el rostro pensativa admirando el vestido sobre su ropa, tenía mucho miedo y si era algún plan nuevo para alguna pelea.

—No creo que el haga algo así… ¿cierto? —

Cerró los ojos fuertemente moviendo su cabeza en todas direcciones, quería confiar en él; quería tener una esperanza tan solo eso.

Con rapidez se metió al baño haciendo una gran desorden por sus enormes nervios, por mucho que pensara las cosas sabía que no lograría nada el quedarse a pensar en las consecuencias; total que podría salir mal.

La noche era hermosa con un amplio cielo estrellado, muy pronto el gremio comenzaba a llenarse de gente que no podía perderse un evento de Fairy Tail.

—Jet y Droy estaban en un rincón bastante tristes al enterarse de la cita de Levy…o más bien Droy estaba acabando con la mesa de aperitivos para calmar su dolor.

Levy esperaba en la entrada a la llegada del chico por qué no fue capaz de preguntarle en donde se verían, se sentía rara el tener que esperarlo en la entrada pero no quería hacerlo dentro donde se sentiría mucho más nerviosa.

Lucy miraba desde adentro con pena al igual que muchos creían que aquello solo era una mala broma del chico de acero, pero era incapaz de decir algo al notar lo mucho que se había empeñado en arreglarse para el evento.

—Natsu…creo que debemos hacer algo por…ahhh—

—Todo da vueltas…me siento mal…—Sobre el piso sujetándolo con fuerza el chico de cabello rosa hacia todo menos moverse.

—Natsu se subió en el carrusel por error—Salió cierto gato azul con un pescado con un moño rojo haciendo algunas risitas

—¡Como por error! —

—Bueno yo iré a darle mi regalo a Charle—Caminando hacia el lado contrario Happy se alejaba con su peculiar sonrisa

—¡Gato traidor! —La rubia gritaba al ver como la responsabilidad del chico caía sobre ella por completo.

— ¡Aye! —

Lucy sin más remedio tuvo que "atender" al mareado chico de cabello rosa, solo esperaba que Levy estuviera bien y no saliera lastimada.

Las horas pasaban y la noche se iba mas y mas, Levy sentía que todo al final resulto en una mala jugada; pero que hacer retirarse o entrar y fingir que nada pasaba.

— ¿Levy? —

—Gajeel…—

Los ojos negros del chico no pudieron notar como los ojos marrones de la chica estaban humedecidos mientras trataba de ocultarlos con rapidez.

—Gajeel te estuvo buscando por toda la ciudad—

La voz de Lily que pasaba por la puerta con tranquilidad hizo que los dos le siguieran con la vista para después bajarla apenados

—Entonces…me estabas buscando—

—Ah…bueno si…creo que fui…un poco rudo…contigo hoy—

Levy le miraba sorprendida no sabía cómo tomar aquella rara platica, acaso era una disculpa o se estaba arrepintiendo por haberla invitado.

—Dime…porque me invitaste—

Aquello tomo con sorpresa a Gajeel que volvía a fijarse en Levy, pero ahora con mayor interés que nunca ella estaba hermosa sin duda esa noche; había recogido con cuidado su cabello azul el vestido amarillo con marón era entallado haciendo lucir su pequeña y delgada figura. Por un momento se sintió indefenso y bastante nervioso, y era porque Levy había tomado bastante en serio su invitación.

—Bueno…veras…—

—Ji, ji, ji, Gajeel y Levy en una cita…—Happy detrás de el chico con una mirada de burla se movía más atrás

— ¡Cállate gato! —Gajeel giraba con rapidez al escucharle con deseos de aplastar su pequeña cabeza azul

— ¡Aye! —

—Ese maldito gato—

Levy sonrió al ver a Gajeel, no sabía si la razón de el era la misma en las que ella creía, pero lo que si sabía era que el siempre se preocupaba por sus compañeros claro que a su modo; y estaba ahí con su peculiar personalidad y estilo pero que importaba eso era lo que a ella le gustaba de él. Sin previo aviso corrió a tomar su brazo sujetándolo fuertemente, si las cosas eran diferentes ella no se daría por vencida lucharía por aquella felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

—Mira Charle te dije que era una cita—Happy le señalaba a la pareja bastante divertido

—Pareces disfrutarlo bastante—Charle solo cruzaba sus brazos sonriendo por como lo tomaba el gato

— ¡Aye! —

—Es difícil no hacerlo—Lily llegaba detrás de ello también disfrutando de la situación de su amigo

—Lily…Lily es cruel al venir a la cita de Charle y Happy— El gato azul dijo con tristeza al sentir que perdía su encanto al lado de aquel peculiar gato negro.

—Tenemos una cita…—Charle miraba directamente al gato azul que ponía su cara de tristeza al oír a la gatita blanca.

Dentro era un enorme alboroto Gajeel en un esfuerzo por arreglar las cosas se había subido al escenario quitando a Mirajane y ponerse a cantar, porque ni el mismo lo sabía, tal vez porque a su modo de ver Levy fue la primera en darle la bienvenida a Fairy Tail y brindarle su amistad e incluso más.

La cuestión era que no todos estaban contentos con el cambio de escenario… Pero siendo Gajeel eso no le importaba y mas porque Levy subió a su lado apoyándole.

Lucy dio una última mirada a Levy que reía junto a Gajeel en todo ese alboroto, sonrió y cargo más a Natsu que seguía mareado

—En verdad se ven bien juntos—

—Quien se atrevió a estropear mi número—

Escalofríos recorrieron a todos al notar que Erza tenía un aura de enojo bastante grande, aquello seria el inicio de una guerra campal. Como era de esperarse termino todo en una total destrucción, pero eso era normal después de todo era Fairy Tail.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia, perdón por la demora de las otras que llevo pero en verdad si ando bastante limitada y mis problemillas están más en altibajos…más bajos que nada pero sigo dándole.**

**Muchas gracias por los lindos comentaros que siempre me hacen, el agregarme como autor favorito o alertas en verdad le ayudan mucho a mi ego.**

**Nos vemos después, si merece esta historia algún comentario ¿me lo dejaran?...**

**Lee otra historia y visita mi perfil alguna seguramente te gustara.**


End file.
